Holiday Surprise
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is working on a national holiday. Jess and he are a couple now, and Jess will not be alone this time. So, she surprises Becker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Holiday Surprise

Rating: PG for adult language

Spoilers: No

Description: Becker is working on the national holiday. Jess and he are a couple now, and Jess will not be alone on this day. So, she surprises Becker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or characters.

Author's Note: I'm American, and this is inspired by Thanksgiving, but Britain doesn't have it. So, I do not specify what holiday they celebrate in this story. I didn't want to commit to it being Christmas, New Years, or Boxing Day, and Boxing day just confuses me anyway. I suppose it could be Guy Fawkes day too, but that one confuses me more than Boxing day. It's just a big holiday, most people get off and food is shared by families.

Holiday Surprise, Part One

Jess peeked into the security office, and smiled. There he was, black, bored apparently, and gorgeous.

"Shouldn't you be alert and prepared, soldier?" she asked. "Tsk, tsk, lounging with your feet on the table, and your eyes closed. I'm appalled Captain."

Becker smiled. "What are you doing here? You should be at your folks."

"I was. We had a lovely lunch, the turkey was brilliant, the conversation heated, someone cried, someone else bellowed, the kids ran a muck, and I spilled something red and staining on my outfit. Perfect holiday with the family."

Becker laughed. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"So were they. They wanted so much to meet my mysterious boyfriend."

"You don't look too disappointed," he said.

"Of course not. I'm not disappointed. I'm here with you now. Any anomalies?"

"Not a one. We're all going bonkers. Epstein is at the ADD playing word puzzles. Vale is going through the female files, determining who he hasn't hit on yet, and the medics are making an effigy of Lester out of bandages."

"They shouldn't waste those. You know how you go through them," she said.

"It's just a little effigy," he said, using his hands to approximate the height. "They invited all the skeleton crew to come out back and watch it burn at the end of shift."

"I take it they didn't volunteer, like you and Epstein?"

"No, neither did Vale, but he isn't too upset. He's just whining about having cold sandwiches for the holiday meal."

"Oh, then he'll love my surprise."

Becker cocked his head, "What surprise?"

She smiled, walked over to him, pulled him up and out of the chair, and kissed him deeply. "Come with me," she said.

"If you have something sexy in mind, I hope you aren't planning on including Vale."

"Becker! How could you suggest such a thing?"

Becker chuckled.

Jess dragged Becker into the canteen, where everyone from the skeleton crew, except Epstein, had assembled.

Jess put her comm in her ear,"Epstein, I told you. I've got the portable ADD down here, so you get your bum down here now."

"Do these containers on the table hold something turkey-ish?" asked Vale, sniffing the dishes and drooling.

"They do," said Jess. "Dig in. We have mashed potatoes, roasted red cabbage, Brussels sprouts with butter, and of course, turkey with onion and chestnut stuffing."

"Wow, Jess. It's amazing. You really didn't have too," said Becker, kissing her head.

She smiled. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to spend our first holiday as a couple, not as a couple."

"That makes sense, I guess," said Becker. "Thank you." He pulled her close and kissed her slowly.

"Can I thank her too?" asked Vale.

After breaking the kiss, Becker said, "Do you want to die?"

"Not really," said Vale. "Thanks, Jess," he said with a wave instead.

Jess smiled. "You're welcome."

Epstein walked in, "I'm here." Seeing the turkey dinner he said, "Um, Jess. I appreciate it, but I can't."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Well, it isn't Kosher, is it?"

Jess smiled. "No, but that plate over there, with the pale blue bow? It is. Happy Holidays Epstein."

Epstein looked at her, grabbed the plate, and unwrapped it.

As he looked at the food, Jess said, "I found a Kosher restaurant serving Kosher turkey, challah bread dressing, green beans with mushrooms, and even a slice of Kosher cranberry apple pie."

Epstein smiled. "It's amazing, Jess, and incredibly thoughtful. Thank you."

"She's pretty amazing herself," said Becker. Jess beamed.

"She is," said Epstein.

Jess blushed "Good, Let's all sit and eat," she said, sitting next to Becker.

"It's delicious," said Lippard, the senior medic. "Where's the cranberry sauce?"

"Oops, sorry," said Jess.

"No, it's fine," said Lippard, "This is just incredible, Miss Parker. Thank you very much."

"It was very nice of you," said Epstein.

Beverly Keane, the other medic agreed. "It's delicious and it was sweet of you to think of us."

"I don't think she did it for us," said Vale, smirking.

Becker smiled, shoveling turkey in his mouth.

"I don't suppose you have dessert," asked Beverly, "not that I don't appreciate the dinner. It's just.."

"I understand, Beverly," said Jess. "Dessert is a necessity, but I didn't bring it because Emily wanted to."

"Emily's coming?" asked Becker.

"Emily is present," said Emily. Matt walked in behind her.

"Happy Holidays," said Matt.

"I hope this is acceptable," said Emily, putting a plate on the table. "I have not cooked very much."

"Hmm, yummy," said Jess. "I love mince pies."

"We also brought a few of these," said Matt, putting wine bottles next to the pie, "the wine guy said these would go well with the different dishes at a holiday dinner."

"They're perfect," said Jess.

"It was nice of you guys to come," said Becker.

"It was nice of you to take Flower's shift," said Vale. "First holiday with the kid."

"Yeah, it was kind of special. Plus, when I agreed to it I didn't know I'd have a plus one," said Becker, smiling at Jess.

"I don't mind. This is nice," said Jess.

"Oh, man, they've started eating. Don't eat everything," said Connor.

"You guys too?" asked Becker. "Wow, I'm touched. You threatened them didn't you?"

"I did not!" cried Jess.

"Actually, she didn't. We were bored," said Abby.

"And you just happened to have a store-bought Christmas pudding on hand, did ya?" asked Matt.

"Yes, we did," said Connor, smiling.

"I think it's sweet," said Jess. "The whole team is here."

"Except for Lester," said Becker. "That would have been a shock if he showed up."

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Surprise, Part Two

Jess' laptop pinged. "Oh, for a moment I thought it was the ADD. It's just my email. Oh my gosh, Lester wants to talk via skype!"

"What is skype?" asked Emily.

"Kind of like television, Em, but you can talk to the person and see them," said Jess. "What on earth does he want?"

"Joyeuse Fetes," said Lester. "How are you all this glorious day?"

"We're fine," said Jess. "How is everyone there?"

"Smashing. Dinner was burned, the house trashed, the kids threw several tantrums, and my mother-in-law took out a restraining order on her entire family."

"You seem happy, though," said Abby.

"I'm listed on the order," said Lester gleefully. "I had a couple of presents sent to the canteen for the skeleton crew, a token of my appreciation. Bernie said they're behind the counter."

Jess ran over to see. "Ooh! Champagne!"

"Wow! You go all out, don't ya?" asked Connor.

"Nothing is too good for my staff. Now, if you'll excuse me, I sent myself a couple as well. Ta! Oh, you're on duty. Enjoy the champagne when you're off."

"Someone help me," said Jess, trying to carry a case.

Becker ran over and effortlessly took it from her, and Vale took the other.

"So, this is just for us: me, Cap, Bev, Lippard, and Epstein, right?"

"Funny," said Matt. "We can leave, with the food."

"No, don't. It is the season for sharing, after all," said Vale with a smile, handing Matt a champagne bottle.

A cork blew as Becker opened one, and Jess commenced giggling.

"Don't let me drink too much," she said. "I get a little silly."

"How will we notice?" asked Becker.

Jess punched him playfully. "It also makes me a little...loose."

"Good thing your boyfriend is here then," said Becker.

"To watch after me?"

He nodded, and whispered, "And take advantage of."

"You're horrible! You wouldn't take advantage of me. Would you?"

He smirked. "Keep drinking and let's find out."

She laughed.

"All in all, not a bad holiday," said Vale.

"It isn't over yet," said a female voice outside the canteen. Sargent Nicole Bilson walked in, followed by Sargent Carlson. "Sorry we're late. Wow, quite a turnout, Jess."

"So you did arrange a party," said Becker.

"Not really. I just mentioned to a few people my plans," said Jess, " and told them the more the merrier."

"What did you guys bring?" asked Vale.

"What makes you think we brought anything?" asked Bilson.

"Bill, you can't join us if you didn't bring food or drink."

Bilson smiled and put the bag she carried on the table.

"We brought both," said Carlson. "I brought beer, and Bilson cooked the food."

"Yourself?" asked Jess.

Bilson nodded.

"Are you saying you didn't cook the turkey, Jess?" asked Becker.

"I did, with a little help from mum. She said if you had to work on the holiday it would be bad manners to make you eat a first time cook's dinner. So, she helped. A little," said Jess.

Becker laughed, and kissed her hand.

"Your mum is tops," said Vale, chewing food.

"Are you going to have room?" asked Bilson.

"Depends, Bill, what did you make?" asked Vale.

Vale uncovered the dish to reveal roast beef and vegetables.

"I have room," said Vale, standing up and skewering some meat and veggies.

"Me too," said Jess.

Bilson laughed.

"Wow, I guess Marilyn was right," said a new voice.

"Flowers?" asked Becker. "What in heck are you doing here?"

"The women are asleep," he said, walking in with a large pan.

"You brought food!" cried Vale. "I love you people. You know how to do a holiday."

Flowers laughed. "Marilyn said there might be a lot of diners if Jess was organizing it."

"I can't help it if people like me and want to join in," she said, blowing on a piece of hot beef.

"Yeah, well, it looks like they did. Marilyn made me promise to run this over and come straight back."

"I thought you said she and the baby were asleep," said Becker.

"Marilyn has an internal clock. If I'm gone too long, she'll wake up."

"Possessive, said Vale.

"She loves me," said Flowers with a smile.

"What did she send over?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, get to the food," said Vale.

Bilson, sitting next to him, jabbed his elbow. "Be nice."

"I am."

Flowers set the dish down, uncovered it, and said, "Chocolate cake."

Jess squealed. "I love your wife!"

The she and Vale had a fight over who'd get the first piece.

"Ow! I think she pinched me," said Vale.

Becker laughed. "Never get in her way when she sees chocolate."

"Yeah," said Vale.

Bilson finally had to cut him a piece because he was too scared to get near the cake. Jess kept glaring at him.

"Tell Marilyn it is delicious, and she is in trouble," said Jess.

"Why?" asked Flowers.

Becker laughed. "Cause now she has to make it for every occasion."

Jess nodded. Flowers laughed. "I'll warn her. I don't think she'll mind. I'll see you," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" cried Jess, handing him a bottle of champagne. "Compliments of Lester," she said.

"And us," said Vale, pointing to those on duty, "for letting you have it."

"You're a gem Vale. Thanks, Jess. This will be a perfect end to the holiday," he said. She smiled. "Thanks, again, Captain. We really had a nice day. The little one loved it."

"I'm glad, Fred. Now get on home to that family."

Flowers nodded, and left.

"This has been a very nice day," said Becker.

Jess smiled. "I'm really glad, and I would not have missed being with you for anything in the world."

They kissed again, slowly.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday Surprise, Part Three

"This is good Bill," said Vale, eating another helping of the roast beef.

"That was a mistake Bill," said Carlson. "you never should have let the Lieutenant know you could cook."

"Why, Carly?" she asked.

"Because he won't leave you alone now," said Carlson.

"He's right," said Vale. "I always knew you were beautiful. It's obvious you can shoot, and fight. That just left one criteria for a perfect woman."

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Very, very near," he said. "This is the best roast beef I've ever had. I'm in love with you, Bill. Seriously."

Bilson shook her head. "You're nuts, and are you drunk?"

"Not at all, sadly," said Vale.

"We're on duty," said Becker.

"Oh, right," said Bilson. "Stupid of me."

"I'm hoarding a little pile of bottles, burgundy wine, champagne, and beer. After shift, I'm going to be celebrating in style."

"How long to end of shift?" asked Jess.

"Three hours," said Becker.

"I can make that."

"You're not staying?" asked Becker.

"Sure! I'll sleep in the temporary quarters if I have too, but as soon as you are free, you are mine and I am taking you home."

Becker smiled. "OK. I surrender."

"Smart," she said, kissing him.

They had a pleasant time, eating, laughing, and talking.

"Don't worry about your baking skills, Miss Merchant," said Medic Lippard, "the mince pie was heavenly."

Emily smiled widely. "Thank you. Was it really alright?"

"Mm, hmm," mumbled Vale. "Very alright."

Emily turned to Matt and smiled.

"Guys, you just made her day."

"Indeed," she said.

"It's very good, Em. They're absolutely right," said Abby.

"Our pudding is good too," said Connor.

"You didn't make it," said Matt.

"I chose it," said Connor. "Do you know how hard it is to choose? Seriously, there are tons of choices."

Everyone laughed.

"That was wonderful and very kind," said Epstein. " but it's been almost an hour, and I'm going to head back up to Ops. I feel like I'm not doing my job."

Epstein left.

"He could have stayed," said Connor. "The portable ADD is trustworthy."

"I know," said Jess. "I suppose he has a point about staying at his post."

"Yes," said Lippard. "We should get back to medical. Thank you, Miss Parker."

"Thanks Jess," said Beverly. "It was delicious, and made my day." She hugged her. "Any time you want to make a pie again, Emily, I'll eat it," she said.

Lippard grunted in agreement as he walked out, followed by Medic Keane.

Emily smiled.

"Should we get back to staring at the Security Office walls?" asked Vale.

"I heard what you were doing," said Jess, "and that is not what it was."

"What was he doing?" asked Bilson.

"It doesn't matter now," said Vale. "I told you. I'm in love."

Becker, Jess, and Bilson all scoffed.

"Why don't you go check on the armory. Make sure it's up to code," said Becker.

Vale nodded, and when Becker looked away, he kissed Jess' cheek.

"Hey!" cried Becker.

Vale had not been fast enough. "Thanks Miss Parker," he said quickly, and left the canteen.

"I'm going to help," said Carlson.

"You aren't on duty," said Bilson.

"I know, but it's a holiday, and I can't bear to be apart from my loved ones," he said with a grin.

Everyone chuckled. "Only Carly is crazier about guns than you Action Man," said Connor.

Becker nodded.

"I guess I'll be going," said Bilson. "I have a shift tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight." She hugged Jess, and waved to everyone else and left.

"I better get back to securing the place," said Becker.

"Can I come, or am I too big a distraction?" asked Jess.

"Yes, and yes, but I can handle it," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and took his hand.

"How about you guys?" asked Jess.

"I'm drinking," said Matt, and all the others agreed.

"We'll clean up for you Jess," said Abby.

"Thanks, that would be great."

"See you later," said Becker. He and Jess left the canteen.

They went to the security office where Becker checked the monitors and tested the comms. He reached Epstein, the medics and Vale over their comms. All was in order.

"The ARC appears secure, but I better go make my rounds," he said, when she didn't respond, he looked at her and smiled.

She was asleep in his chair. He covered her with his coat, and kissed her cheek. Then he left on rounds. The ARC was indeed secure. He went back to the office, she was still asleep.

"Cap, you copy?"

"Copy Vale. Everything secure?"

"Yeah. The armory checks out, the check points are all locked down and secure."

"Good," said Becker.

"We're heading out," said Matt.

"Right," said Becker.

"You want us to see to her?" asked Matt, nodding at Jess.

"No," said Becker with a smile. "She's not much of a security risk at the moment. Plus, now we have less than two hours left."

"Right, see you tomorrow," said Matt. "Everyone's heading out together, Abby, Connor, Bilson, and Carly."

"Right," said Becker. "I won't sick any security measures after you."

Matt smiled. "Tempting?"

"Not really. You all didn't have to come in tonight."

Matt shrugged. "Who else would we spend the holiday with? Not that I'm getting mushy or anything."

Becker smiled. "Course not. Tell Emily goodnight."

Matt nodded and left.

"Vale? Matt and the others are leaving," he said over comms.

"Copy. I'll double check the doors and checkpoints after they've gone."

"Copy."

Becker quietly pulled another chair beside Jess. He sat down beside her, and carefully positioned her head on his shoulder. She didn't wake up.

As he sat watching the monitors, with his girlfriend asleep on him, he said out loud, "Best holiday ever."

The End


End file.
